enderverseimperiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Aria
}} Introduction Kingdom of Aria, also known as New Kingsbury. It is one of the countries located in the Earthon, controlled by the Alaris Family. It is also the main setting for The Void Lord, Helix Origins and The Tempestuous Assassin. Geographical Location The Kingdom of Aria is located on the westernmost of the continent, Emilios. To the east, is the Kingdom of Chasmaton. To the west, there's a vast ocean that houses the Kingdom of Sapphirus. Aria lies on flat terrain with Chasmaton. Emblem Aria-0.png|'Aria's Royal Emblem' Administration Royals Aria is under the control of Alaris Family, who are considered superior in the hierarchy. Right below the Royals are the three bands. * Draestus The Draestus band is accountable for maintaining discipline and orderwithin and beyond the city walls. It has complete control over the Royal Military and the Enforcers. Draestus Band is supervised and founded by Veklar Draestus, who leads the band along with eleven other elite wizards of Aria. The twelve are aliased Chairmen by the general public. * Sigma The Sigma band is responsible for developing new spells and medicine, ensuring Aria is on the cutting-edge of technology. Supervised by Red Sernon. * Nevaston The Nevaston band possesses the right to make certain that Arians are living in a safe environment, by superintending sanitation, economy, food and water. Origins Inauguration - 3,000 Aria started off as a village, and was formerly named Kingsbury. The village only consisted of simple wooden and stone huts, where Humans, Werehumans and Elves lived together in peace. As time passed, Kingsbury expanded in a rapid pace. Divergence - 4,489 Due to the many different characteristics of the races, conflicts and racism arose. Eventually, the once massive village divided into eight sectors in year 3,000. Time wore on, the eight sectors turned into towns, and into kingdoms. Despite all kingdoms were closely packed to each other, they were consistently at war, attempting to terminate other races. Unification War - 4,500 The stalemate kept on for generations until the reign of Cayden Alaris, one of the eight kings. The 18th Chasmatian King, Percy Galloway agreed to reinforce Cayden's army, in exchange for solving Chasmaton's droughts. Shortly, the two armies declared a full-scale war on the other seven kingdoms in year 4,489. The Unification War had lasted 11 years, Cause successfully unified all eight kingdoms into one, gigantic empire in year 4,500. Power of the Family - 65,001 In the year 65,000, Lex launched an invasion of Earthon ensued from conquering Enderverse. Right after Chasmaton and Bronzevale were garrisoned by the Netharians, the Netharians attacked Aria. Arians and Netharians remained in a stalemate situation, which Netharians weren't unable to push inward into Aria, while Arians couldn't exit the city. Eventually, Netharians set up numerous outposts surrounding Aria, awaiting for their defence to fall apart. In the year 65,001, Hadrian Alaris was captured and executed by Netharians, which enraged Arians. They quickly formed a gigantic militia group. The militia sortied out of the garrison, and launched a massacre of Netharians. In less than no time, the militia destroyed all outposts, they went on a war to reclaim Chasmaton. Trivia * Arians speak the same language as Voiders, Chasmatians and Sapphirians. * Aria's main theme color is white, to resemble holiness and purity. * Aria is titled the Metropolis of Earthon, simply because it wields and owns the Earthon Gem. *Aria is named after the Goddess of Earthon, Arianna. As to show gratitude and respect to her. *Rumor has it that it was the power of the Earthonian Gem that brought Cayden victory in the Unification War.